Heroes of Olympus: The Revenge of Nyx
by kingperseajackson
Summary: In the depths of Tartarus, evil has been stirring. It's not Kronos, not Gaea, but even worse. Ever since Annabeth and Percy had been to Tartarus, they have been having nightmares and strange feelings. Eventually, their nightmares would come true, and it takes 10 demigods to stop this. The seven of the previous Great Prophecy battle against the odds of a new Great Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in the story. All rights go to Rick Riordan._

 _!: TITLE IS NOT AFFLIATED WITH THE ORIGINAL HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. This is a work of fiction._

 **ANNABETH**

Listening to his soft snoring made Annabeth smile.

It was around 8'o clock in the morning, and they were in bed. By they, She meant Percy and her.

She slowly opened her eyes and she was greeted by the sight of Percy's sleeping phase. He was drooling, of course he was.

He drools when he sleeps.

His arms were tangled around her waist, and they were covered in white comforters. Annabeth kissed the tip of his nose and his soft snoring stopped and he shifted his position.

"Good morning, my seaweed brain." Annabeth said softly as she ran her fingers through his jet-black hair.

He muffled something like, "Mhhmm," and rubbed his eyes. He opened one eye and gave her a smile. "Morning, wise girl." He said in his bedroom voice.

Annabeth's heart did an instant somersault. His effect on her will always be surreal and unexplainable.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked and sat up while Percy was still willing himself to go back to sleep.

"I dunno, eggs and bacon.." he said while his eyes still closed.

"Alright," She said and tied her blonde curly locks in a messy bun. "Get up, will you?"

"It's 8 in the morning," he whined.

"We have stuff to do today, you know. It's in my schedule."

He groaned. "Of course you have a schedule."

Annabeth giggled. "Whatever, now get up." She stood up and wore her white colored slippers and headed to the kitchen.

She cooked breakfast for the both of them and arranged the island counter neatly. She looked at the wall clock and it was exactly 8:45 in the morning.

She headed back to the bedroom and Percy was still lying flat on his stomach on the bed, half naked, covered in messy sheets.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy!"

He immediately sat up and looked around. "What, what?!"

She crossed my arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

Percy looked at her and put his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm up."

"You should be." She frowned. "Come on, the food will be cold."

"Mm, I could smell it from here." he stood up and disheveled his hair. He wore his blue slippers and walked towards her.

He opened his arms while walking towards Annabeth. She couldn't help but smile, plus his navy blue pajama pants with dolphin prints on it looked cute on him.

"Come on wise girl, where's my hug.." Percy said huskily and hugged her tight.

"Percy!" Annabeth giggled but he just kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After they ate breakfast, Annabeth was picking on what shirt should she wear today. The weather was kind of humid.

Percy, on the other hand, just picked whatever shirt he saw first, which was a navy blue shirt. He paired it with black ripped jeans and some Vans.

So she settled on a white top with black strips on it and jeans.

Seems good enough, she thought.

As soon as they stepped outside their apartment, Percy put his arms around my shoulder.

Annabeth's heart beat fast. Their apartment, she thought. Yes, Percy and her are living together. Her dad didn't mind since she was already an independent woman, and Sally just wanted Percy to be happy.

"So, where are we headed to Annabeth? What's on your schedule?" He teased and looked down at her.

Percy was taller, of course. Annabeth was only upto his shoulders, or an inch more. Nevertheless, She loved their height difference.

"Hmm," She acted as if she was thinking. "Oh right, to Sally's apartment!"

"Mom's apartment?" Percy asked and smiled. "That's cool, but why?"

She pinched his cheeks. "Because, kelp face, she wants to see you. She texted me last night."

He nodded. "And then where will we go?"

"Well I guess we could leave before lunch because we were having lunch with Piper and Jason."

"Piper and Jason. Lunch," Percy nodded, like he was remembering their schedule.

"And, we need to prepare the documents and papers we need for New Rome."

"New Rome.." he said dreamily. "with you."

"With me," Annabeth kissed his cheeks. "Now let's get going!"

Percy saving the world has been quite a handful. The gods are a bit, like a teensy bit fond of him. Apollo had given him a car even.

Apollo–being the classy god he was, gave Percy a sports car. A Ferrari, to be exact. Percy found it awesome and cool, even though Apollo just wanted Percy's car to be classy so that Percy can drive him in a nice car when he visits.

Percy's type of music played on the stereo with an average sound. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while banging his head, while Annabeth tried to check their requirements for college in New Rome.

"Percy," She closed her brown notebook and turned to him. "Where do you want to celebrate your birthday?"

He blinked. "Oh right, it's my birthday in 2 days.."

Annabeth snorted. "Of course it is."

"Camp Half Blood would be great." He said.

She opened her notebook again and got a ball pen from the compartment of Percy's car. She wrote the destination he wanted in her notebook. "Camp Half Blood it is then."

Percy stopped the car in front of his mom's apartment, in Upper Side of Manhattan. They both pressed the buzzer and Sally welcomed them with a happy smile.

Sally hugged Annabeth first and then faced Percy. "Oh my baby boy,"

Percy's cheeks flushed. "Mom–"

"Oh don't be silly, Percy." Sally broke their hug. "Come on in."

Percy had his hand on his neck as they entered the apartment. It was still how Annabeth remembered it.

"How are you with catching up on your school works, Percy?" Sally asked.

They sat on the brown sofa while Sally went to the kitchen.

"Uh.. so far so good, mom." Percy said.

He missed a lot when he went missing when Hera had kidnapped him and erased his memories. Now, he had to catch up so he and Annabeth could go to New Rome.

After visiting Sally, they went straight to the restaurant where Piper and Jason were meeting them.

Piper and Jason were already there when they arrived, and they stood up when they saw Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey," Percy said casually. "Are we going to eat here? 'Cause I actually wanted pizza and there's no pizza here–"

Jason cut off Percy. "We need to go back to Camp Half Blood. Now."

"What? Why?" Annabeth crossed her arms. "Percy and I were actually going there tomorrow."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I was going to celebrate my birthday there."

Piper sighed. "Chiron IM-ed us. He said we were needed there, ASAP. Frank, Hazel and Reyna are on their way."

"Maybe its a surprise for my birthday." Percy tilted his head.

Annabeth frowned. She was actually planning a surprise on his birthday, but she was going to contact their friends at Camp Jupiter tomorrow, so the urgent meeting wasn't for his birthday.

"Uh.. i don't know man, but advance happy birthday." Jason said and looked at Annabeth. "Should we go now?"

"If Chiron said ASAP, then we should get going." She said.

"Can we take out some food before we go?" Percy asked.

They all looked at him and he shrugged. "No? Well, okay."

They all rode on Percy's Ferrari to Long Island Sound. Jason and Piper were at the back seat while Annabeth was busy with her laptop on the front seat.

"Hmm, Percy, it says here you're missing one document." She turned to look at her boyfriend.

"What?" He said in disbelief, his eyes still on the road. "But I gave everything to you."

"We'll just talk about it once we get this over with." she closed her laptop.

They arrived in Camp Half Blood around 2:30 in the afternoon. It was Nico and Will that welcomed them.

Annabeth, Jason and Piper smiled, while Percy frowned and put his hands in his pocket.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Will smirked and put his arms around Nico, but Nico shrugged them off.

"Are you guys here because of Chiron's urgent call?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, you know about that too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but i don't know what's the meeting about. He'll talk about it later, with the counselors."

They walked towards the Big House to find Chiron, but they ran into Leo, who recently came back to life–or came back from Ogygia.

"Hey, you guys!" he said, his hair messed up and had stains on his face, like he was working on something.

Leo smirked and suddenly, he was on fire. He spread his arms. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

They took a step back. Then suddenly the fire disappeared. "Cool, huh?"

"That's how he greets new comers." Nico shook his head.

"Yeah and they like, run away or something." Leo frowned. "What? It's cool!"

"Where's Calypso?" Piper asked him.

"Oh, she isn't around." He waved his hand in midair. "I think she went shopping? I dunno."

Annabeth sighed. "You know about the urgent meeting?"

Leo's smile disappeared. "Actually, yeah. But i don't know what the meeting is about."

Percy nodded. "I really think its for my birthday."

They ignored him. "Don't tell me its another prophecy." Piper groaned.

"What? It's just been a year since Gaea." Jason said.

"Where's Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

"Right here."

They all turned and saw Chiron walking with Rachel. They straightened up and Chiron smiled. "Ah, just the people I wanted to see. Hazel and both praetors Frank and Reyna are on their way."

"What's this about Chiron?" Percy asked. Annabeth knew he was silently hoping for it to be about his birthday, and not some great prophecy.

She hoped this wasn't something big, so she can really plan a surprise for his birthday. Bad things always happened on his birthday, and she wanted to change that.

Chiron frowned. "Well, I suppose we can talk about it now, at the Big House with the other counselors. And our visitors are just in time."

"Hey guys." They heard Hazel's voice and turned. Reyna, Frank and Hazel were walking towards their direction. Frank was smiling while Reyna had her normal poker face.

They all gathered at the big house, where the ping pong table was. Annabeth sat in between Percy and Piper. And in front of her was Reyna, Frank and Hazel.

Chiron sat on his wheelchair in the head's spot. He cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, settle down."

They all sat straight and everyone stopped talking. Chiron glanced at Rachel who was standing next to him. "There has been some.. unknown stirring in depths of Tartarus again."

Percy sighed loudly and leaned on the backrest of his chair. "You have got to be kidding me."

"In Rachel's visions, this is not the giants or anything related to Kronos. This is something even worse."

"Worse than Gaea?" Leo asked.

"That, we don't know." Chiron put his hands on the table. "Rachel is feeling that a prophecy will be coming soon, so let us just be prepared."

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He was closing his eyes, and he looked stressed and annoyed at the same time. She felt bad for him, because he was really hoping for a peaceful life this time.

But that's hard for demigods, peaceful was on the least of their lists.

"We'll be staying until a prophecy has been said." Reyna said authoritatively.

"Yeah, us too." Jason said and Piper agreed.

Everyone looked at her and Percy. She held Percy's hand under the table. "Uhm.." she glanced at him. "We'll stay too."

"Well then, its settled." Chiron said. "In other news.."

Everyone was silent. Chiron glanced at a pissed-off Percy. "I heard its someone's birthday 2 days from now."

"Yipee." Percy said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "And i get a freakin' prophecy for a gift."

"Don't feel bad, Percy." Annabeth said, cheering him up. "It might happen after your birthday."

"Wow, thanks a lot."

"So! What do you want for your birthday, Percy?" Jason asked. "I think I have some money saved up here.."

"A peaceful life.." Percy muttered under his breath. "Its cool bro, you don't have to."

Piper slapped Percy's shoulder. "Oh come on, birthday boy. Lighten up!"

"Did someone say lighten up?" Leo asked but they ignored him.

"I can summon some zombies to join your party." Nico shrugged, joking.

"What kind of joke was that?" Will frowned.

"Shut up, Solace."

"Don't be too worried about it, Perseus." Chiron said. "Poseidon knows about your upcoming birthday, he'll be coming, I think."

"Hear that? Your dad is coming." Annabeth smiled. She knew how much Poseidon loved Percy.

Percy cracked a sly smile. "Well I guess turning legal isn't bad."

"Well then, this meeting is adjourned." Chiron announced.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **ANNABETH**

"Is everything ready?" Annabeth asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Relax, Annabeth. Kids from Hypnos' cabin put some sleeping spell on him." Leo said.

Most of the campers in Camp Half Blood were in front of her, they were willing to help and cooperate with her for Percy's 18th birthday.

Most of them liked Percy, and some of the new comers heard stories about him and idolized him, which makes him pretty famous.

Poseidon will be coming, and so is Apollo. Two major gods for Percy's birthday.

Grover will be also coming home from somewhere, and Tyson is on his way with his girlfriend, Ella the harpy. Thalia is also coming.

Annabeth thought about flaws in her plans. Percy is expecting a surprise, so she wanted to make her surprise great. She didn't want to disappoint her boyfriend.

"So, blue food for the menu right?" she looked at Nico, who was in charge for that particular area. "Nico?"

Nico gave her a nod. "Yeah, I asked dad if I could bring some of his zombie chefs to cook for Percy's birthday. You know, those great chefs who died."

"Wow, you rarely say two sentences." Will beamed.

Nico just glared at his boyfriend. "Seriously, Solace?"

"How about the decorations at the pavilion?" Annabeth looked at Piper.

Piper smiled. "Oh, my siblings and I got that covered. Blue, like you asked. And some themes like the sea or something."

Annabeth sighed in relief. Then, she looked at Leo and Jason. "Fireworks? Holograms?"

Leo winked. "Got that done."

Jason smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

So far, everything went according to her plan. The campers and her friends took their tasks seriously. It was their way of showing how much they appreciated Percy.

"Frank, Hazel? Distractions?"

Hazel nodded. "Don't worry Annabeth, i rehearsed it already like, 10 times."

"I got it covered." Frank said.

She looked at her watch. It was already 10 in the evening. "Alright everyone, thank you so much. I hope everything goes well."

"Percy is so lucky to have you." one of the guys from Hermes' cabin said.

"Annabeth is lucky to have Percy too!" some girls from Aphrodite's cabin said.

They were lucky they had each other, Annabeth thought.

She would go crazy if she lost Percy again.

"Good night Annabeth.." the campers said and she smiled at them and watched them leave.

She took a deep breath and walked towards Poseidon's cabin, where Percy was.

The harpies were off duty tonight and tomorrow. Nico scared those harpies away for Annabeth's plan.

She stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do. She didn't know why she was nervous, but then she shook her head and knocked.

It took her 18 knocks before Percy opened the door. She remembered that kids of Hypnos put a spell on him so he would be knocked out while she planned her surprise.

Annabeth smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He blinked and then his eyes widened.

"What? It's night?!" Percy said. "I've been asleep for.."

"Approximately 15 hours." Annabeth shrugged.

"What?!" Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "Why–"

Annabeth cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips. "Why don't we take a stroll?"

"Annabeth, you know I hate those harpy patrols."

"They are off duty, you idiot."

"Then why didn't you say so." Percy grinned but paused. "Wait, i need to brush my teeth."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head while she waited for her boyfriend. She wanted to wait 'til 12am and to be with him in those remaining times.

"Let's go." He said, already wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. He held her hand and suddenly, she wasn't nervous anymore.

They walked hand in hand, not saying anything. They settled on the bench near the lake. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

Percy held Annabeth's hand and kissed it. Silence embraced them again.

Percy was ADHD, so silence wasn't a great thing for him. He glanced at Annabeth. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Annabeth looked at him. "A lot of stuff."

"Yeah, figures. Daughter of Athena."

Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Not in that kind of way."

"Oh so you aren't thinking about Chemistry, Geometry, History, and other stuff that end in y?"

Annabeth kissed his cheek. "Well, i'm thinking about someone who's name ends in Y."

Percy frowned. "Who?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You."

"That doesn't end in Y."

"Your name ends in Y!"

Percy laughed. "Oh, okay. Why?"

"I can't wait to spend my future with you." She whispered. "Ever since we had adventures together, I couldn't picture myself separated with you."

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead. "I know. I feel the same way."

"I'm still afraid.." she said softly, Percy could barely hear it. "That maybe one day, you'd disappear again."

"I won't." He said.

She didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the river, while playing with his fingers.

Percy kept quiet and also stared at the river.

"Annabeth.."

"Yeah?"

"It's my birthday in a few minutes."

"I know."

Then silence again. Time went by fast. It was just 10pm, now it was almost 12, Percy's birthday.

She looked at her watch. When the clock hit 12, she straightened up and faced him.

"Hap–"

Her eyes widened when he kissed her. She wasn't expecting that.

Percy immediately let go and smiled at her. "Happy anniversary, wise girl."

Tears pooled in her eyes. She was so busy planning about Percy's birthday, she forgot about their anniversary, 2nd anniversary to be exact.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain." She playfully punched his shoulder. "And happy anniversary."

Percy leaned towards her and their foreheads touched. "I love you."

"You're making me cry."

Percy laughed heartily and hugged her. "Don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry."

"It's tears of joy, you kelp face." She sniffed and wiped her tears while snuggling in his neck. "I love you too, Percy."

Annabeth woke up early even though she slept late. She knew Percy would wake up late because she spends almost every morning with him, except this morning.

Even though they were 18, Chiron's rules still applied to them. She stays at the Athena cabin, and Percy stays at the Poseidon cabin.

She took a quick shower and changed into her orange CHB shirt and brushed her curly golden locks. She tied them in a high ponytail and jogged outside.

The sun was rising, and the only people outside were the kids from Apollo's cabin. Annabeth jogged towards them. "Hey,"

Will Solace yawned and was holding a mug with coffee. "Morning, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to watch the sunrise. Apollo was driving his sun chariot right now, and she's guessing its in a form of a Lamborghini.

"Don't you get tired of watching him during sunrise?"

Will turned to her. "It's compulsory. You know, dad loves a great audience."

She shrugged. "Anyways, where's Nico?"

"Right here."

Annabeth jumped and turned to see a Nico walking towards them.

"Nico!" Will beamed and looked fully awake now, but then Will frowned. "You weren't at your cabin last night! You went to the Underworld, didn't you?"

"Dad needed me–"

Then Annabeth saw Jason and Leo walking towards them. Jason was laughing and Leo was smirking.

At 8am, the breakfast bell would ring. And that is the only time Percy would wake up. The breakfast bell was like his alarm.

"Good morning guys," Leo said, smiling, revealing his pearl white teeth. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

Annabeth found it unusual that he wasn't wearing any suspenders.

"Mornin'." Jason smiled too, wearing a grey v-neck shirt and denim jeans.

"When are we surprising Percy, by the way?" Leo asked.

"In the afternoon, so we could have a bonfire during the evening. Percy would like that."

"Sounds good." Jason nodded.

After checking with the stuff for the surprise and talking to the campers with it, Annabeth barely noticed the time. The breakfast bell rang.

She, Piper and Calypso walked towards the pavilion. Frank and Hazel were already there when they arrived. Hazel waved at them happily.

Then Jason, Leo, Will and Nico arrived.

The other campers scattered around the pavilion. They had buffet that morning because the kitchen was busy for Percy's surprise.

"You look nervous, Annabeth." Leo put his arms on Calypso's shoulder. "You should stop thinking about it much, we made sure it's perfect."

Annabeth sighed. "I'm just worried Percy won't like it."

"Are you kidding?" Piper said. "He'll love it! He loves anything related to you."

"Percy is a sweetheart, he'll love it, we assure you." Hazel smiled at her.

"Besides, he isn't really the type of person who loves extravagant stuff." Frank nodded.

"Quiet, he's here!" Calypso said and they tried to act natural.

Annabeth snorted when she looked at her boyfriend. His hair was still messy and damp, his CHB shirt was crumpled.

"Am i late? There's still bacon right?" Percy glanced at the buffet table.

Annabeth kissed his cheek. He smelled of aftershave and the ocean. "Good morning to you too, seaweed brain."

"Happy birthday Percy!" everyone in the pavilion stood up and greeted him, also his friends who were next to him.

Percy put his hand on the back of his neck. "Thanks guys. There should still be bacon in the buffet table, alright?"

They laughed. They all ate at the Poseidon table so Percy wouldn't have to eat alone on his birthday.

"Can't believe i'm 18." Percy shook his head. "I can go to prison."

"You're kidding right?" they laughed and Percy just winked.

He glanced at Annabeth and held her hand under the table.

Annabeth wished they were to stay like this for the rest of their life. She wanted to retire being a demigod, being afraid to die every single day.

But when your boyfriend is the strongest and greatest demigod of all time, that's a bit hard.

Percy wanted to spend his day in the arena, so the boys went with him.

Piper and her siblings went to the pavilion to prepare it. Nico and Will are at the kitchen, with the zombie chefs.

Hazel was busy with the mist. She was incharge of causing Percy to see as if Annabeth was in trouble.

The plan was Leo and the others would tell Percy she was in trouble, and he would rush towards the pavilion and _surprise!_

When it was around 3:30, Annabeth couldn't keep calm. She wore a grey dress and black flats.

Tyson had arrived with Ella, and they passed at the back entrance so Percy wouldn't see them. Thalia arrived too.

But while Annabeth was busy, someone held her shoulder. She slightly jumped in shock and was more shock when Poseidon was smiling at her.

"L-Lord Poseidon.." she stuttered. "You're here."

He chuckled. "So, where do I put my gift?"

Annabeth pointed to the table absentmindedly. All the other campers bowed at Poseidon.

Will was talking on the phone, with his dad. He sighed loudly and face palmed. "Dad, no grand entrance. Percy would notice you! What? No!"

"Okay guys, to your places!" Annabeth shouted and clapped her hands. Poseidon was next to her, so she was a bit intimidated.

She was not intimidated because he's a god, but because he was the father of her boyfriend.

"Annabeth! I'm starting the mist alright?" Hazel yelled from outside.

"Okay." she breathed and held her hands together.

 **LEO**

They watched as Percy drank blue Gatorade.

"I can't believe he enjoys spending his birthday in training." Leo frowned. "Man, i'm tired as hell."

Jason crossed his arms. "He's going to notice soon that Annabeth has not seen him since breakfast."

"How long do we need to sword fight with him? Seriously, i almost got stabbed!" Leo shrieked.

Frank checked his watch. "Hazel said she's start the mist in about 4pm. It's 3:59already."

Then suddenly, the trees around them swayed, and the hair on Leo's neck tingled.

"What was that?"

"Hazel's mist." Frank smirked.

"Woah, she's getting good at this." Jason nodded.

"Hey guys, why is it so quiet?" Percy walked towards them, removing his breastplate. He capped Riptide and put it in his pocket.

Leo stayed quiet. The surrounding was creeping him out. He was thankful Hazel was a friend.

Then Jason elbowed him. "Ow!"

"I said, Leo would go check." Jason glared at him.

"I would?"

Frank stomped his foot. "Yes."

"Ow!" He glared at Frank. "Fine. Geez."

He started walking towards the pavilion and he stopped. "Holy Hephaestus."

"Hey Leo!" Hazel was running towards him.

"I-is that.."

A large hellhound, like 10x bigger than Mrs. O' Leary, was trying to fit its head in the pavilion.

"It's only a trick, that's seriously just Mrs. O' Leary."

"No its not!"

Hazel rolled his eyes. "Now go get Percy!"

He ran back towards the arena, panting. "P-Percy!"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" He held Riptide in his hand.

"Annabeth! She's in trouble!" He yelled.

"What?!" Percy cursed and bolted towards the pavilion. The guys followed him.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled and uncapped Riptide.

Leo stood behind Percy with Jason and Frank.

The large hellhound who didn't look like Mrs. O' Leary but was Mrs. O' Leary, was sniffing Annabeth, who was standing outside the pavilion.

"Hey!" Percy charged and before Percy could even hurt the hellhound, Annabeth held his hands.

"No, Percy!" she said. "Come on!"

The guys ran towards them and followed them inside the pavilion. Percy looked like he didn't want to hide and fight the hellhound.

When they got it, everything looked perfect.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. "Happy birthday Percy!"

Hazel closed her eyes and raised her arms. The gloomy mist faded and everything was great again. Leo turned and saw Mrs. O' Leary looking like herself again.

Percy looked so shocked. He was holding Riptide on the one hand, and Annabeth's hand on the other.

Leo saw Poseidon with Apollo. Poseidon had a small smile on his face, and Apollo was leaning on the wall, wearing shades and was also smiling.

Thalia was there, and also Tyson and Ella. Reyna was with Thalia and Calypso, and Piper was with her siblings, and Nico and Will was near the buffet filled with blue food, blue everything.

There was the hologram that Leo had built. Calypso must have arranged it while he wasn't around. Sally and Paul were on the hologram.

Chiron was at the back, with Rachel and Grover. Almost all the campers were here. The room was filled with banners and balloons with pictures of Percy.

"Wow.. i can't.. i.." Percy stammered. He looked around. "I don't know what to say guys.."

Annabeth hugged her boyfriend. "Happy birthday, Percy."

They shared a kiss and everyone cheered.

Leo watched as Percy changed into a blue polo shirt and black slacks. He was roaming around and thanking everyone, with Annabeth.

Leo went towards Calypso. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey."

Calypso turned to him. "Annabeth loves Percy a lot. I feel bad for cursing him.." Calypso sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? He fell into Tartarus and he had to deal with the curses everyone had given him. I also cursed him."

Leo kissed the forehead of his girl. "Hey, its not your fault. You were just mad and we make bad decisions when we're mad."

Calypso sighed and rested her head on Leo's chest.

"Wanna eat a blue cupcake?"

Calypso smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. "Whatever. Come on."

 **ANNABETH**

Happy was an understatement.

Annabeth felt successful. She saw how Percy loved her surprise. He was so happy and couldn't stop smiling.

He blew the candle to his blue 3 layered birthday cake. He was happy his dad was here, and he was also happy that Apollo gave him another car.

Poseidon gave Percy two gifts. One was from him personally, and one was from all the gods. They decided on a gift to give Percy.

Poseidon and Apollo left afterwards, since they were both busy. Percy was fine with it, atleast they made time for him.

When sunset came, they started preparing for the bonfire.

Annabeth was walking towards the bonfire area when she felt a strange wind gush near her.

She stopped and looked around. The hair on her arms and neck tingled.

Slowly, _night was taking over_. The sun has set and darkness embraced Camp Half Blood.

She took a deep breath and shook off the weird thoughts. The campers were walking towards her direction now.

Percy sat next to her. He held her hand tight. "Annabeth, i can't thank you enough. This has been the best birthday ever. Everything is perfect."

Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey, anything for you, kelp face."

"Gods, I love you." he breathed and was about to kiss her when the fire in the middle strengthened.

Annabeth saw Hestia looking at them. Hestia was always were the hearth was, but she looked different this time. She looked like she was warning them.

Annabeth was about to go and ask her but in a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

"You alright, Annabeth?" Percy asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah.. yeah." Annabeth nodded and held his hand tighter.

They started singing happy birthday again and some other songs. They told stories about how Percy saved the world and fought monsters.

"Hmm, I remember the time with the eidoleons. When Percy's face fell into his pizza." Hazel shared.

Everyone laughed. Annabeth just smiled, she knew something was up. But maybe it was just her overthinking.

"Well–" Percy was cut off with a dark, evil laughter that surrounded them.

The fire died. Darkness was all over them. Percy stood up and got Riptide from his pocket.

The others also stood up. Annabeth looked around. "Who was that?"

"Why, it is me." said the dark, feminine voice.

Her heart was beating fast. She knew that voice.

A voice she heard from Tartarus.

"Nyx." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Percy Jackson." Nyx replied and darkness swirled where the fire was before it died.

The human form of Nyx appeared. She wore a dark cloak and Annabeth trembled. She was smiling. "I heard it is your special day."

Percy clenched his jaw. His grip to Riptide tightened.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked.

Nyx turned to her. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she purred. "I admit, child, you are a great talker. But no, I won't be manipulated any longer. I am stronger now."

Nobody spoke, and nobody attacked. They all watched.

"You ask what I want?" her eyes turned black, all black. "I want revenge."

Before she could do anything, darkness swirled around them and Nyx was gone.

"I can't see anything!" She heard everyone yell and there was screaming.

She also couldn't see anything but darkness. Her heart pounded. "Percy!" she yelled.

There was no respond. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. "Percy!"

Then suddenly everything became quiet and she could see again. She blinked and saw the campers on the ground, rubbing their eyes.

Everyone looked scared and shocked. Some were standing up and looked confused, some were on the ground.

But there was one person, who was sitting down, like nothing happened. It was Percy.

Annabeth ran towards Percy. She knelt in front of him. "Percy?" she cupped his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Percy blinked and looked at her. His sea green eyes bore into her. "Yeah, yeah i'm.. i'm okay."

Annabeth sighed and hugged him.

Percy hugged her back but it was a loose hug. She cried in his arms. She was scared.


End file.
